


Nino Appreciation Week

by MunofSilver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family, Film, Ladybug Nathanaël Kurtzberg, Le Chien Kim - Freeform, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, TURTLE NINO, Turtle Miraculous, Will Add More
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: This is for day one Film or Music.





	1. Film

I hate being bored. If there was something to do. Adrien was in another photo shoot. Alya is stuck babysitting again. Marinette is helping her pops out at the bakery. I just don’t know what to do. I could work on some of my DJ tracks. I need more material for that. “What’s this?” I notice something in the corner of my eye. A flayer or something. “An amateur film contest. Perfect!” I cheered. Right away I came up with an idea. “I’ll get the whole class involved,” just then I notice I’m talking to my self out loud. Taking the flayer I rush home, I got work to do. First things first, I need a movie idea. What’s big these days. I do like horror movies, Sifi cool also. A golden idea, do both. Make a Sifi horror movie. Score I’m good. I make notes as I go through everything. “This will be great!” I can’t stop, I’m so excited about this. It’s going to be epic.

Double and triple checking everything, gotta make sure I got it all before I present this to everyone. “I can’t wait for school………Did I really just say that?” The next day at school I waited for Adrien like always. Once he arrives I rush to him before he closes the car door. “Adrien, buddy I got something really awesome to tell you.” I think I forgot to breathe I feel short of breath. Adrien starts to laugh. He pats me on my shoulder. “Nino breath. I got none of what you just said.” Should have known I would speak out of control. After a few deep breaths, I tell him about the amateur film contest. “That is a great idea. I’m sure the rest of the class will go for it,” Adrien sound just as excited as I was or still am.

We agreed that I will tell the class while he just stands beside me and smile. We came in the classroom after everyone but before the teacher. I clear my throat when that didn’t work. “HEY!” That got everyone to notice me. “Everyone please listen,” I hold up the flayer. “I found this yesterday. It’s for an amateur film contest. I want to enter it, I also want everyone in the class to help out, Adrien said he will.” pause for a minute, then I continue. “If you don’t want to that’s fine, or if you don’t want your name in the credits that’s fine also. If you want to let me know before school ends for the day.” We sit in our seats and right away Alya and Marinette agreed to join. Then Kim while dragging Max in. “We need a brain for this,” Kim said laughing. Then one by one everyone else joined but three. Chloe, Sabrina, and Nathaniel.

First two no surprised there. I think I can sweet talk Chloe and she’ll have Sabrina join. Nathaniel might need some time. I’ll talk to him at lunch. During class, I had to work with Chloe on a project. Perfect just simply perfect. She made me do all the work of course. I told her I would if she would help with the movie. I said that I’ll find the perfect part for her and she gets to work with Adrien. I was right once she was on board so was Sabrina. Next target Mr. Kurtzberg. At lunch, I talk to him. “Hey, Nath,” I wave. He hides his sketchbook. “Question dude, are you in?” He only shrugs. “Why man?” “I don’t know what all I can do to help.” I laugh until I notice he didn’t like that. “Sorry dude. If that’s it then don’t worry. I’ll find something for you. In fact, I know exactly what you can do.” He thinks for a minute. “Okay, I’m in.” “Alright man.” I slap his back not hard of course. Now everyone is in. Everyone tells what they want to do. Of course, Chloe wants to be the female lead. I don’t think she’s a good fit. While everyone was working, I try to think who would be a better fit. “Class vote!” Everyone stops working and look at me. “We need a female lead and more than one wants it.” Right away I see Chloe death glaring at everyone. “It’s a vote. Here are the ones,” I speak while writing three names on the broad. “Everyone please vote only once. Place them in my hat,” taking off my hat and placing it on my desk. 

Voting is done I check it out. Chloe only got two. I wonder who they are from. After I counted twice cause of reasons. I look at Chloe. “Votes are in and the winner is, Mylène. Before you started I counted the votes twice,” again I look right at Chloe. Now that everything is settled with a little whining from Chloe. Good thing Adrien was able to calm her down. This is going to be epic.


	2. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two hero or villain.

“You can do this, Nino. You totally got this,” Nino keeps repeating over and over again. This is his first transformation, and he wanted to see how things work before he goes into action. Thinking smart was the main reason. That and he didn't want to make a fool of himself either. It looks like he has some shield-like weapon on his back. “I don't get the hood, but I guess it's cool,” he grabs the hood. At least it's able to stay in place no matter what he does. “According to Wayzz, nothing can break the shield. So I can use it to defend all enemy's attacks. That's cool. Is there anything else I can do with it?” He takes it off his back and tosses it in the air. It lands in front of him with a loud clink sound. Like metal hitting metal. It felt very light when he held it in his hands. He doesn't even feel it while it's on his back. 

“Think comic hero, dude.” He thinks about all the heroes he read in comic books. None with shield comes to mind. “I wonder if the others were like this when they started out .” Nino holds his chin with his right hand, while his left-hand hold the shield. His figures tapping it. Then he heard a scream, making him jump and dropping the shield. Quickly pick it up and run towards the sound of the scream. Rose is running away from something screaming like her life depends on it. 

Another akuma attack for sure. Nino doesn't see anything. He keeps his eyes open scanning the area. Still nothing, keeping his shield on his left arm just in case. Then he hears something coming up behind him. Holding the shield up to block any attack a thud sound means he did it. Turning around the see what looks like a shadow backing up. Getting ready for another attack. Nino doesn't feel as ready as he wants to be. “Nothing like going with your guts,” he whispers hoping no one hears. He tosses his shield at the akuma hitting it in the chest. The shield returns to Nino and he was able a catch it with ease. Sadly the akuma also attack and knocked Nino off the building. 

He lands right in front of Rose, who is still screaming. Rubbing his head he picks up his shield. Looking around again nothing, for now. Nino stands in front of Rose backing up so she will be between a wall and him. Trying his best to listen past Rose's screams. It was faint but he hears something and blocks the attack with his shield once again. The shadow appears in front of him. It looks like one of those shadow people you hear scary stories about. It was about to attack but stops. Nino notice it doesn't go near any lights. A weakness, and an idea. When he hears a new sound he looks up to see Ladybug with a flashlight in her right hand. Now, it's time to put the plan into action. Another shield toss with a quick grab. Nino holds his shield with both hands. “Shine on me!” He yells towards Ladybug. Like she was able to read his mind she turns on the flashlight and aims it at his shield. The beam bounces off the shield and hits the akuma in the face. There Nino can see what looks like a pair of sunglasses. “His face!” Nino once again yells. 

Ladybug jumps down and grabs the sunglasses, breaking them so the little evil bug can fly out. “No more evil doing for you,” she calls capturing it with her yo-yo. “Bye bye little butterfly,” she waves it off. While she was doing her healing wave, Nino checks on Rose. She's finally done screaming. “Are you alright miss?” He asks in a deep voice hoping he didn't sound stupid. All she can do is nod in response. “Thank you for all your help,” Ladybug speaks stepping beside the turtle hero. “No need for thanks, Ladybug. All part of being a hero,” using the same deep voice. Nino wonders if he should keep using it. “What's your name turtle man?” Ladybug asks a good question. Nino never thought of a superhero name for himself. Right now he's drawing a blank. 

Full of panic Nino just tries to play it cool. “My job here is done.” He does a little salute to Ladybug and one to Rose and runs off like crazy. Once he gets home and de-transforms he feeds Wayzz. “I need a hero's name. Got any ideas?” Nino looks at the turtle kwami. “That is up for you to decide, master,” Wayzz says between bites. “You know you don't have to call me that, Nino is fine.” Nino was up all night trying to think of a hero's name. "Why is this so hard?" He complains getting a laugh out of Wayzz.


	3. Fave Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 fave ship.

“Nino are you ready yet?” yelled/ask Alya from the bathroom. Nino is in the room getting ready. “Just about, babe!” he yells back. Nino's wearing a black suit with a blue shirt underneath and a black tie with blue stripes on it. He puts on his black shoes. Alya comes out dressed in a red and gold dress with nice white heels. Her hair is up in curls. “Wow, babe,” saying that made Alya laughs and winks. “Nice of you to notice,” she walks over to him. They loop their arms together and head out the door. At the restaurant that Alya mom works at, Nino wanted to go here for a few reasons. One is that the meal comes with a family discount. They eat and Nino wanted to take Alya for a moonlight walk through a nice park. He even picks a flower and hands it to her. 

“Remember when we were trapped in that zoo cage at 15?” Nino asks as they take a seat on a park bench. “I remember Ladybug tossing us in and at first I was like, “Oh hell no,” After a while, I didn't mind as much,” she answered in a brittle voice. “We had a nice chat, listen to some nice tunes. Then I put my arm around you as you move closer to me,” Nino chirped. Alya rests her head on his shoulder still with the same lovely smile. “I also remember the kiss we shared. It was sweet and soft,” Alya sighs happily. “It was a nice kiss and the first of much more. A week later we started dating,” Nino is now smiling a lovely smile. “You did ask, Then again I could have also said no,” Alya laughs. Making Nino laugh also. “I'm glad you said yes,” he rests his head on hers. They stay there for a moment in perfect bliss. Bring back many memories of their past together. When they first started date to the time they almost broke up due to a stupid fight and how they solved it. 

They talked about some of them. Like their first date. Nino took Alya to a new restaurant focus on American food. Nino never had any and Alya does like some American food. She does like Italian better. Nino will keep that in mind for the nest date. New place, for the first date, seemed right. Both were nervous and didn't know that Alya's twin younger sisters and Nino's younger brother are spying on them. The date went well. They both had fun. Nino walks her home and they kiss. That's how they found out about the spies cause they heard them all go, “Woot.” They laugh as they remember that. “I remember how mad you were at your sisters'. I thought you were going to blow up,” Nino kisses the top of her head. “I did when you left,” Alya winks at him. “I had a feeling that's what you did, cause I remember you were grounded for a few days after then. I know it wasn't because you got home late.” Both laugh and share a kiss on the lips. 

They both sigh in joy. “Alya I asked you two big questions since we've been dating. I'm so grateful you said yes to both. Because you said yes to them both. We have been dating for five years and are now living together. We have been living together for two of those five years. It's been great and I love every moment of it,” Nino hugs her, then he puts his hand into his pants pocket to grab something. He's holding a small black velvet box. Alya doesn't see the box, she's looking down. Soon Nino stands up and kneels down on one knee in front of her. Alya covers her face with her hands. Only her eyes can be seen, and they are wide. “Alya I have another big important question. One the I hope you will also say yes to. I love you Alya. I love being with you, I love everything about you. I know that you love me. We both had ups and down while dating, but all good strong couples do. Couples like us. I truly believe we are meant to be together. Today right now I ask you, my love,” Nino takes a deep breath and opens the box to reveal a nice three diamond engagement ring. Alya's heart skips a beat and now beating fast with love. “Alya will you have the honor or being Mrs. Lahiffe? That is if you want to change your name when we get married.” 

Alya has happy tears forming in her eyes. “Yes, I will,” she says very loudly. Nino places the ring on her left ring figure. Alya looks at the ring in her hand. “You just made me the happiest girl in the world.” Nino takes her in his arms and kisses her deeply. “You made me the happiest boy in the world since I first met you.” They share another passionate kiss before heading home.


	4. Nino Vs.

This is Nino's big choice. He has to choose and hope he picks the right one. Heaven helps him if he gets the wrong one. Black is a good color. Everyone knows he looks good in blue. He'll never pick a white one. “Think Nino think,” he's pacing back and forth across the room. Adrien is sitting down at the table watching him until his neck started to hurt. “Nino man you need to stop. It doesn't matter which one you pick.” Nino stops dead in his tracks like he just ran into an invisible wall. He slowly turns his head to face Adrien like something out of a horror movie, cause Adrien to regret what he just said. Nino towers over him. 

“Trust me if I pick the wrong tux, Alya will have a head mounted on the wall.” Adrien backs away out of fear. “Sorry man,” he nervously says. After an hour Nino finally picks a tuxedo. He diced to go with the blue one. Oh, man, is he praying he got the right one when he picked up his phone to call Alya. Meanwhile, Alya is with her maid of honor Marinette trying on wedding dresses. She has her fifth one on when her phone rings. Stepping down from the stand she was on holding her dress up so she won't step on it, Alya walks over to her purse. Marinette is trying on her own dress right now. After digging for a moment she finds he phone. Seeing it's her soon to be husband she knows what the call is about.

“Hi, Love.” she chirped. “Hey, babe. I got my tux today.” Alya holds back a laugh. The sound of Nino's scared voice has her in a bubbly happy go lucky mood. “What one did you get? Did you try it on before you bought it? Or are you going to rent one?” she keeps on asking questions about it. Not letting Nino a chance to say anything, until all her questions where asked. “I'm going to rent it. Unless you think I should buy it,” he pauses for an answerer. When none comes he continues, “I got the blue one. I'm just about to try it on.” The call ends and Nino grabs the blue tuxedo and tries it on. Only to have it be one size too big. 

He looks around hoping to find one in a smaller size. Finally, he sees one. Right away he tries it on, this time it's too small. Now Nino is having a panic attack. A small one, but his best man still notice. “Nino don't freak out. If its too big or too small I'm sure Marinette can fix it,” he places a hand on his friend's shoulder. That did calm him down a very tiny bit. “But its a rental,” Nino whines. “Sorry to say but it looks like you have to buy it,” Nino whines some more like a little puppy begging for human food, causing Adrien to laugh like crazy. “I'll ring it up for you,” he says taking the too small blue tuxedo from his best bud. Walking up to the cashier Nino lets out a sigh of defeat. “I can't believe I lost to a stupid tux. The worst part is you'll never let me forget.” The look on Adrien's face was all proof Nino needs to know he was right. Making Nino whine once again for the third time within an hour.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short. I admit I kind of didn't know where I was going.

Nino was in his room doing homework while listening to music, of course. It helps him focus on his work. There was a knock on his bedroom door, making his pick up his phone to check the time. Dinner not until a few more hours. Taking off his headphones and letting them sit around his neck he gets up to open the door. There stood his younger brother. “Hi, Nino. Can I talk to you or a bit?” he sounds kind of scared. Worried about what up with his bro Nino lets him in. Nino lets his brother sit in the chair by the desk while he sits on the bed. 

“What's up, bro? What ya want to talk about?” Nino sounds calm and his hands are folded on his lap. His brother's hands are like his, folded on his lap. His feet are lightly tapping on the floor. He is not scared, more like nervous about something. After a few minutes of nothing but feet tapping, Nino says something, “You never answered my question, bro?” That made his brother's head shoot up and for the first time since he entered the room, Nino can see his face. 

“I know that you and Alya have been together for a while now,” his brother starts. “I was wondering how did that happen?” Nino doesn't say anything, he just stares at his little brother. He doesn't blink and it makes his brother even more nervous. Then Nino gets up and places a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Then a smile appears on his face. “Has my little bro discovered girls?” Saying that made his brother shove his hand off he should and turn a bright red. 

“So tell me all about her,” Nino laughs as he takes his seat on the bed. “She's a pretty girl, nice, cute, smart, brave, and very funny. I like being around her. Now I want to ask her out on a date,” Nino stops him. “That's what you wanted to talk about.” His brother nods. “To be honest, just ask her. That's what I did with Alya. Then again we were also trapped in a cage at the time.” Nino remembers he never told his family about that. He explains being trapped in a cage with Alya cause of Ladybug. It's a funny story, but he didn't tell his brother everything. Somethings Alya doesn't want others to know right away. Nino does respect his girlfriend's dissension. “What should I do if she says, “Yes,” to the date?” “What does she like? Any hobbies? Do something or go somewhere base off of that. Make sure you're okay with it also. On a date, you both should enjoy and have fun on the date,” Nino gave his brother some good advice. 

The next day after school Nino's brother comes rushing home. Seeing Nino she races to him and knocks him over as he tackles hugs him. “Sorry about that. I was excited,” his brother says helping Nino up. “I got a date this Friday,” his brother says with pride. Making Nino smile and laugh with pride. “Good job bro. I'm so proud of you.” They both hug and laugh some more.


	6. Aged Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm a day late. Here's Nino all grown up and running into some old classmates.

Nino is trying to remember all of what Alya wanted. “I know I should have written it down. I remember eggs, bacon, yogurt, T.P, and something else. I know there was more.” Nino tries to figure out what all he needs when he bumps into someone literally. “Sorry, I wasn’t look…………..Kim?” Standing in front of Nino is an old college classmate Le Chien Kim. “Nino, I haven’t seen you since we both went to university. How you been?” Nino was about to answer when he saw a little kid hugging Kim’s leg. “I’ve been good. It seems you have it good,” Nino points to the child. Kim laughs. “This is my son, Max. That’s right I named him after my best bud in college. We still talk and stuff.” Nino waves at Max. “Who are you married to?” Nino just had to ask. “You’ll be surprised…..No one yet. Right now we’re just dating, even though she had my kid,” Kim rubs the back of his head. “Then who’s the mother?” Kim smiled and rubs Max’s head. “Chloe Bourgeois.”

“What!” Nino shouts causing everyone to look at them. They move to the side so people can stop staring. “What about you, Nino married? Any kids?” Kim turns to asked questions. “Married to Alya. No kids yet. She’s still pregnant. 6 months.” Kim pats him on his back. “Way to go, man,” he cheers. They both laugh a hard good one. “Back to you man. How did you and Chloe hook up?” That is a good question since she did turn him down once before. Kim looks down at his son. “Get ready for another surprise. We first met on a dating app. We didn’t know it was each other until our first date. That was after like three months of talking. We starting dating right there and then.” “And now you have a kid with her. How old is Max?” They both look at the little boy, who looks up at his father. “He is three years old. Chloe got pregnant five months after we started dating.”

Nino whistles. Kim as an ‘I know’ look on his face. “Ya going to pop the big Q?” Kim just smiles. “I got a ring and everything. Don’t worry I’ll invite you.” They both share another laugh. Then Kim’s phone rings. “That would be Chloe,” They both say at the same time. Kim answers the phone as Nino waves goodbye to him. Kim and Max both wave back. Nino thought that was cute. Sadly now he forgot the whole list. Trying to remember again for the second time. It was good to see Kim again. “I do know I need to get yogurt, T.P, eggs, crackers and something else. Why don’t I write things down?” Nino smacks himself on the forehead.

On his way home, (he walked to the store today since he was only going to get a few things,) Nino runs into another old college classmate. On his way home he takes a shortcut through a nice park with a great view and a beautiful fountain. Sitting by the fountain was a red-haired boy drawing. Like he always did at school. Nino smiles and heads over to him. “Hey, Nath.” Him speaking caused the artist’s head to jump up to look at him. Unlike at college Nathaniel not covering up his drawing. Nino can see it clearly. “Hey, Nino.” Nino sits down next to him and says, “I haven’t seen you since my wedding, man. That was six years ago. How have you been?” Nathaniel turns is head to face him. “I’ve been good. How are things with you?” Nino wanted to know more about Nathaniel, but he will answer his asked.

“Great. Alya and I are about to have our first kid soon,” Nino says with a huge smile on his face. Nathaniel gives out a small smile in return, “Mazel tov.” “Thanks, man. Anything new with you?” Last time Nino saw Nathaniel he was just dumped by his boyfriend and was kind of down. Nino hopes he’s doing better. “I’m good. I know I was kind of a downer at your wedding. I’m still sorry about that.” Nino pats his shoulder. “All is fine man. What have you been up to?” Nino, it trying to get all the info he can get out of him.

“Not much. Still, have the same job, still live in the same apartment,” Nathaniel sighs and face away from Nino. “You want to know if I’m still single,” the redhead stated out loud. Making Nino seem a bit on edge. “If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.” Nathaniel faces him again. “I have a girl in my life, so I’m good.” Nino smiles. “Tell me about her. How long have you been with her?” Nino has much more to ask. He lost touch with Nathaniel and he wants to make up for it. “We have been with each other for four years now.”

Nino was about to say something when he sees Nathaniel waving at someone. Wanting to see who’s he waving at Nino turns to face the way of the wave. He sees a little girl playing in the sandbox waving back. Nino forgot there is a playground area in this park. She has the same red hair as Nathaniel. Nino jaw drops. “Nath, is that… are you a father?” Nathaniel nods his head slowly. “Her name is, Jessica. Sadly her mother died shortly after given birth.” Nathaniel looks down sadly, Nino places a hand on his should comfort him.

“Sorry man,” was all Nino could say. Nathaniel looks at his daughter. “Don’t be. It’s sad that she’s gone, but she’s still with me in Jessica.” Nathaniel puts his draw away and stands up. He calls for his child and she comes running over. His picks her up and introduce her to Nino. Who notice she has lovely green eyes. He wonders who her mother was, but he didn’t want to bring that up in front of Jessica. They say goodbye and Nino given Nathaniel his new number so they can keep in touch. Now finally home, Nino puts everything away and sees his wife sleeping on the couch. Her hand is on her swollen belly and he just smiles. Life can lead a person down many paths. Some will hurt and some will lead you somewhere you never knew you wanted to be. He kisses his wife on the forehead and heads into the bedroom to listen to some music.


	7. Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of Nino Appreciation Week. This is Nino at night after work. It's a prequel to Favorite Ship.

After a long day of work, Nino was glad to be home. He was sore, tired, with a little headache and just wants a beer. Opening the fridge and taking out a bottle. Opening it while grabbing a bag of chips. He flops down on the couch and turns on the TV. Flipping through the channels until he finds something he likes. Taking a sip of beer as he watches the news. Of course, there's a story about Ladybug and Cat Noir saving the day again. Even Hawkmoth is defeated his partner Le Paon isn't. No more aukumas but she is not someone to be taken lightly. 

After the new about Ladybug the weather comes on and Nino stop caring, but he keeps the TV on while he gets another beer. He returns just in time for the commercials to start. After the news, Nino turns off the TV and turns on his laptop. He starts his music playlist while he surfs online. First, he does it check out the Ladyblog. Sure enough, the story on the news is on there already. Most likely before it was on the news. Nino knows that Alya works fast. It seems that there is a video on the site that wasn't on the news. 

That isn't the first time something like this had happened. After that Nino checks the entertainment part of the web. He looks up some new albums coming out from a bunch of different musicians. Then he looks up some upcoming movies. This is the list he really wanted to see. Right there on number three is the movie he's working on that's coming out November 6th this year. This is his first movie so he really wants to do an awesome job. That's why he's been working so much and hard on it. Being a director isn't easy but Nino loves it. Even though at the end of the day he's sore and tired. He's almost done making the movie. All it says online is that it's being made by a new director named Nino Lahiffe, and some info about the actors and actress in it, with a plot.

After playing on the internet Nino goes and takes a shower, while is music is still playing on the laptop. He often wonders what his life would be like now if he kept doing his DJ job he had when he was in university. It was fun, but the pay wasn't really stabled unless you work at someplace big. He might have gotten that someday. That could be something for him to fall back on if his movie career doesn't take off. After the shower, he got a call from Alya. She talks about her videos on the Ladyblog. After the call, Nino watches a few movies for inspiration and directing tips. He put all he learned to use so far he likes how things are turning out. Now he wants to find anything new. Like camera work and working with the set. 

Now it's 2 in the morning and Nino thinks he should get some sleep. He does have a big scene to shoot at 8 am. It's an important scene of the movie, the climax. It has to no it will be perfect Nino will make sure of it. This night was kind of a slow one. A rare treat for Nino. He likes them but he also doesn't. Tomorrow night he has a date with Alya. He can't wait. He has a certain question for her.


End file.
